Dying Wish
by Tsukiyumi no Mikoto
Summary: When Raven falls ill with a mysterious disease, can the titans rescue her- before its too late? BBRae FINISHED! Please expect sequel soon.
1. Intro junk

**Dying Wish**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans… I REALLY wish I did…

The Teen Titans were alerted by the computer as a lock on Slade had suddenly appeared. Robin gathered his teammates and reviewed their plan.

"Robin, I think something bad is going to happen. We should try a different plan," Raven said. Robin shook his head in disagreement.

"Raven, we have to. There's no other way."

"But-"

"Titans, GO!"

As the Titans departed their tower, Raven felt as sense of fear and dread enter her mind. Slade had attacked the western part of the city, and the 7 Titans split into 2 groups: Robin, Terra, and Mina would lead the attack on Slade, and Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and a worried Raven. Slade laughed maniacally and disappeared. Robin slammed his fist into the wall in anger. Slade re-materialized behind the Titans' resident empath and punched her hard. Raven gasped in pain. She tried to fight back, but Slade was the strongest. As the Titans watched in utter terror, Raven was brutally attacked, and before Slade disappeared, he dug into his armor and blew a powder onto Raven and laughed. Raven's deep purple eyes locked in pain and she screamed. Shaking in agony, Raven fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Then, she lay perfectly still. Beast Boy yelled out in anguish,

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. But I'll keep adding onto it Oh, read "Black Angel" to find out who Mina is. Hope ya like it! Oh, i'm re-posting it because part of the original story was cut off. hope ya enjoy it!!! 


	2. Help Me!

Help Me!

I'm slowly dying…. Something happened to me. I can't remember… Was it Slade?

I lay back into my bed and cough and hack. I stare at the ceiling and immediately drift off into a painful sleep. I have wistful and terrifying dreams. I can vaguely hear my door open. I open my eyes, and I can barely see the small, slender shadow that walks over to me.

"Raven, are you ok?"

"No, Beast Boy. What's wrong with me?"

"Slade did something to you, and it could be dangerous."

I sat up angrily. I had to know what was wrong with me, what made me feel so horrible.

"Raven, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with me," I replied hotly. I panted and crawled my way into the lab, where my friends were talking quietly. Robin heard me coming, and his crestfallen face seemed to fade with sadness and sympathy. _Sympathy?_

"Robin, I have to know what happened to me. What did Slade do? What do I have?" I stopped, barely able to breathe. I wheezed more, making my sister, Mina, look pained. Starfire shakily answered my question.

"Raven, you have something called consumption. People with it usually… die." I felt numb for a moment, and my knees buckle, and the room wavered as the floor came up to meet me. Then, I felt absolutely nothing.

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked, surprised to see everyone- Robin, Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire, Mina, and Cyborg-standing over me, looking worried.

"_Star's eyes look red_," I thought to myself, "_Was she crying_?"

"Raven! Are you sure you're in any condition to even walk?" Robin said with an anxious tone. I wheezed again, and then nodded.

"Rae, I'll stay here with you. You guys go check this out, ok?" Mina said.

Mina's spell lulled me into a deep sleep, but before I slept, I heard Robin yelling.

"Slade threw some weird powder on her! Cyborg, do you still have a sample?"

"Yeah, I still have some. Want me to scan it?"

"I wish my friend to be ok now, please," I heard Star ask plaintively.

"Yeah, we all do," Beast boy and Terra answered. My last thoughts before I fell asleep were:

"_I'm slowly dying…."_

* * *

Well, hope it leaves you hanging!

-Morgan


	3. Oblivion

Oblivion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I ABSOLUTELY wish I was working with Marv Wolfman and George Perez…

While I slept, oblivious of all that was around me, my friends located Slade, and my sister offered to stay with me while the rest of them went to catch Slade.

"Beast Boy, please, help me!" I rasped.

"I will," he said gravely.

I looked into his dark eyes before he left, like a flash of black lightning from my home. They were sad and lonely. Our eyes met for a few fugitive, fleeting seconds before he joined the group.

"Mina, I'm dying. What's wrong with me?"

"Raven, we're doing all we can. We don't know what it is. You're chakra is blue, Rae!"

When empaths become terminally ill, their normally red chakra turns to blue, and fades to white as they die. I sobbed, then hacked and wheezed in pain, like an immortal, unrelentless suffering. Mina patted my shoulder, and I coughed up dark blood. Mina wiped away a tear.

"Rae, we're going to save you, I know we will. Just hold on. Please! Don't leave! You're my only family member left!"

The tears flowed unchecked from my swollen eyes, and I cried onto my sister's indigo gown.

"Mina, I don't want to die! I never told anyone this, but… I love Beast Boy, so much. I don't want him to be alone!"

"Raven, calm down," mina said. She said a few words in our language and cast a blue light over me. It soothed my pain, like a whisper, and I slept, oblivious of everything. And that's how I stayed for a long time.


End file.
